


On The Ranch

by astridthecrafty



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridthecrafty/pseuds/astridthecrafty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tracy Ranch is left under management, and occasionally it gets a family visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Ranch

Ranch life was pretty quiet and serene. 

Well, as long as we fed the ranch hands, and they got the work done, then the days went past with barely a fuss.

It was exactly what I needed.God love my Grandmother who had called in a very old school favour and got me a summer break job. My boyfriend of two years had decided to inform me he was actually going to uni in the United Kingdom and had conveniently broke that news the morning after prom. "Get away from it," she had said, "Get away from the city, get some sun about you, and have some fun."

The only threat to my peaceful summer was the owners grandson. Apparently he came by for a couple of weeks or so every summer for some hard graft. Down to earth, he mucked in as hard as the rest. He joined the workers for meals and was always the last to leave after helping clear some things off the tables. His Grandma Ruth owned the 10000 acre ranch, but she had managed it out after her husband died and her sons were all too busy with their own careers. 

He turned up last week and sent my hormones into a frenzy every time he smiled or winked ... chocolate eyes, long dark eyelashes and the most expressionful eyebrows I have ever seen. I put his flirty comments down to just being friendly, but it was flattering nonetheless to be complimented. I mean seriously, what would some rich guy who was constructed with the muscles of a working man want to do with plain old geeky me?

The second day he was here it had been late afternoon, and I had been sitting in the shade of the huge tree reading my book when I caught him out the corner of my eye sitting on the porch with a drawing pad and tin of pencils. He'd glanced up and waved and gone back to drawing.

"It's gonna be a hot one today," Miss Mary said as she flung the towel over her shoulder, interrupting my thoughts. "You should get out of the house. Go for a walk or swim before the afternoon storms set in."

I really wasn't much of an outdoors person so I normally didn't take Miss Mary up on her suggestions, but it was stifling in the house and the promise of a cool breeze sounded heavenly.

Taking off my apron and rolling into a ball the decision was made. "I wont be gone long."

"Take all the time you need."

I walked out the door to the back of the main house.

The sun was beating down relentlessly with only the slightest breaths of breeze.

Miss Mary was right, there was gonna be a storm later. It never got this hot without some light rain relief in the afternoon, but it was only ever brief and the ground was parched again in no time.

In the distance I could see the men working. Horses were, even now, the easiest way to get around the land. It was easy to spot Virgil. His prefered mode of transport around the ranch was his palomino mare, and while all the other men wore as little as possible, Virgil always wore that red checked shirt. If I hadn't helped with the laundry and noticed he has spares I would have been concerned.

I seriously needed to get him out of my head. He made parts of me tingle that were supposed to remain dormant. I'd just had one relationship end badly and really didnt need another at the moment to back it up.

When I reached the river that winded itself across the property, I didn't hesitate in throwing off my clothes and jumping in. There was nobody around and the few trees provided more than enough cover.

The water was cool against my hot sticky skin, washing me over and invigorating every part. I floated there for a while before crawling back to the bank and lying there as the warm air dried me.

Whether it was the gentle breeze against my bare skin or the fact that I hadn't had sex in what felt like ages, but every part of me ached to be touched. If I'd had more privacy in my room I would have taken care of the situation days ago. Unfortunately sharing with 2 other girls didn't allow for any alone time.

The thought of slipping my hand down now and having a play was tempting. VERY tempting. But I would die from embarrassment if I got caught and I couldn't risk my place on the ranch. Something told me Miss Mary wouldn't approve of that kind of behavior and my Grandmother would kill me!

It wasn't long before the sun became too much to handle, even under the dappled shade of the tree the heat was ridiculous. I didn't understand how the ranch hands could handle being out all day. They were tough as nails, and out there rain, hail, or blistering shine.

I got dressed and headed back, sticking to the shade whenever I could. Before long I found myself standing outside the small barn. Miss Mary said it used to hold several horses, but now it was only used as a backup when they ran out of space in the main barn and stables near the Main House.

It was cool inside, a wonderful respite from the temperature outside. The heat between my legs was still aching to be touched. The barn was surely private enough. Nobody ever came down here unless they had a specific reason.

I looked around for a comfortable spot, still toying with the decision of whether I was going to go through with it or not, but my brain was quickly being drowned out by a raging heat.

Hay was scattered over the ground, making a softer seat than the bare floor. I knelt down, my fingers toying with the waistband of my shorts. They slipped under the fabric, gliding through the dampness built up there. Just that one touch felt fantastic. There was no way I was leaving the barn without some relief.

The sun was suddenly blocked from the doorway as the barn grew dark. My fingers snapped away from my shorts as my head shot up.

"Err... hello there." rushed Virgil, grinning. His cheeks a colour not dissimilar from his shirt.

I had never stood faster in my life. Oh God, he must have seen what I was ... "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I could sort of ask you the same question." He took off his hat as he leaned against the doorframe, all but filling the only exit.

Sweat glistened off his chest, peeking out through the open checkered shirt. He obviously wasn't immune to the heat after all seeing as he'd forgone the usual white tee as well. I tried not to focus on the obvious bulge on the front of his jeans.

I lifted my chin so he couldn't see the guilt over my real reason for being in the barn. "If you must know, it was hot outside and this is about the only cool place on this ranch. Now why are you here?"

Virgil shrugged. "Followed you."

He FOLLOWED me? Oh ... My ... God!

I went to take a step to the door but he moved to block me. "Sorry, that sounded creepy. Do you really need to rush off?"

"I should get back to the house. I have things to do." I replied, managing to keep my voice level and not quavering with the sheer embarrassment I actually felt.

"Or I could... help you out with...THAT? Don't look so mortified, you're not the only one that has itches to scratch. Okay, that's maybe not the best phrase, I'm blabbering, sorry, can I start again? I like you..."

"Well that much is obvious." My glance toward his groin resulting in a fresh reddening. For someone who normally seemed to show an air of confidence, it was actually quite cute to see him this way.

"Touche" he laughed.

He reached out tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear, sending my heart into overdrive with just that one touch. Okay, cooling down really didn't look like an option now.  
"I saw what you were doing, I think we can both agree that some... stress relief is required. Those shorts of yours have been quite distracting for the last few days, and it would only be gentlemanly to help a lady in dis-dress out of her dis-stress."

"That was a REALLY bad pun," I giggled. "and what makes you so sure that you're that good?" I could barely find the moisture to say anything. At least one thing was dry and it definitely wasn't my lower regions. 

"Well, unless you want to continue on with your own little party and I could, you know, just hang around and watch, in which case be my guest..." he grinned.

My eyes ran up the defined line between his abdomen and chest to his eyes. They were burning into me with hunger. When Virgil leaned down to crash his lips to mine, my mouth readily opened for his tongue to dart in.

His hands snaked around my back, tugging me against him until there wasn't a breath of an inch between us. My boobs pressed against him, the firmness of his chest a delicious contrast.

His mouth planted a trail of kisses along my jaw until he reached my neck. Virgil sucked on the tender skin, sending ripples of pleasure that landed right between my legs.

This was even better than I had imagined it would be. A week of restless nights dreaming about being this close to Virgil and they all paled into comparison with the real thing.  
He toyed at the bottom of my top, before pulling it over my head and throwing it to the ground. His capable hands next went to my shorts, unzipping before sliding them down my legs. They were discarded equally as fast.

His large hands gripped my ass pulling me close again. One hand continued massaging as the other slid up my back to unhook my bra in a swift move. That same hand returned lower, sliding under the waistband of my panties, slipping them over my hips, the scrap of fabric to pooled at my ankles.

"Hey," he whispered, making my eyes open lazily to take him in. "You know there many other things in here to play with. I followed his line of sight to the pulley system used to move the hay bales. As I returned my gaze to him, his eyes told me he wasn't just joking. If I was going to do this he wanted to tie me up.  
That thought alone sent a whole new thrill through me.

I smiled permission. He let me go and crossed the space. Lowering the hook of the pulley from the rafters to just above head height and grabbing a coil of rope from the wall.  
Standing there completely naked with a clothed cowboy holding a rope was probably the most insane, and yet the most erotic moment of my whole life.  
And the blazing heat covering my skin had nothing to do with the heat outside.

He turned to me with a devious grin on his face, sending the butterflies in my stomach into overdrive. "Ready for some fun?"

"So you keep claiming," I teased, hoping it sounded more in control than I felt. "But YOU are a little overdressed."

His shirt was already hanging open, making it an easy start. I slid my hands over his chest - a little slower than i needed to - and pushed his shirt over his rounded shoulders. Every inch of him was pure muscle that flexed as he moved.

His jeans were another matter. The large metal belt buckle was easy to unhook. The belt slid out with a series of tugs. The buttons popped with ease.

It seemed he had forgone underwear as well.

I caught my first glimpse of his cock and realized where his confidence came from. He had every right to be. Already half-erect, I could hardly wait. My past experiences were nothing compared to this. As I shifted my hands to pull down his jeans his tip brushed my abdomen, the low rumble in his throat told me I wasn't the only one really into this.  
Finally he stepped out of them. We were both naked in the barn and I hoped with all my heart nobody found us in there. No amount of quick explaining could cover this.

"Come over here," Virgil motioned and moved me to stand under the pulley.

Now was my last chance to escape, but I knew there was no way that I could leave the barn now without getting the release I craved. If Virgil wanted to tie me up, then I was going to let him.

He took both my hands in his, threading our fingers together with an intimacy I hadn't expected. I LIKED the feel of our hands entwined. It felt ... right.

With our hands clasped, he pulled my arm over my head. Shifting so he held them both with only one of his, he proceeded to wrap the rope around my wrists, and over the hook.  
When my bindings were tight, he leaned in, planted a kiss on my lips and let go.

He reached sideways and pulled on the rope pulley, bringing my arms up higher. I was standing as tall as I could on the balls of my feet. Any higher I would have to stand on tiptoes.

Taking a step back, he admired his handiwork. "Beautiful." I was completely at his mercy, and loving every second of it.

He teasingly ghosted his fingers down my arms and I squirmed as he passed my armpit.

"Mmmm, tickly." he mouthed against mine before covering my lips. His hands cupped my breasts - they were much less calloused than I would have expected from someone so obviously used to hard work. Dipping his head, one nipple slipped into his mouth. As he sucked and nibbled the feeling vibrated right between my legs also. 

He continued to lick and suck, his hand skimmed down my body, feeling every inch of skin and setting it on fire.

His fingers crept between the apex of my thighs, sliding between the lips effortlessly as they explored with confidence. His thumb found my desperately wanting bud and gently motioned back and forth. It was almost enough to get me off right then and there. If his other hand wasn't placed in the small of my back, making sure I was pressed against him, I would have been swinging from the rope as my legs gave out.

He relaxed the pressure on my clit as his fingers slid lower. One slipped into my entrance, quickly joined by a second. His fingers may have been large but I was so wet I took them easily. I knew that it was only a preview of what was to follow.

As he worked his fingers inside me the heat pooled in my belly and threatened to wash over me in full. I had to keep it together for the main event, I couldn't peak too early.  
But I didn't have a choice.

With a sure hand, Virgil plunged his fingers in and out of me, curling slightly forward against that sweet spot inside. With one lazy thumb flick to my clit I spasmed around his fingers.

"Virg-uuh,", I moaned, nothing but putty in his hands.

"Just enjoy it. Ride it through" he rumbled softly in my ear.

His fingers never stopped their relentless torture as they continued their movement right through my climax, stretching it to to impossible lengths.

I closed my eyes and did what he told me to do, allowing the feelings to wash over me. It had been so long since I'd had any sort of release and he'd pulled me undone with just a few touches.

My groans echoed around the barn and completely collapsed into Virgil's strong hold as my body went weak with the aftershocks.

As my head returned to reality, I forced my legs to take my weight again. Virgil was smiling down at me, our eyes locking for long enough for me to see the amusement dancing in their warm brown.

"You're sexy as fuck like that," he said. "I really hope I get to make you come as many times as I can JUST so I can see you lose control like that."

"Not exactly like I had an option, " I teased.

His fingers pulled out, with a final torturously slow glide over my clit just because he could. He grabbed onto one of my knees and pulled my leg up to rest over his hip.  
Using his slight height advantage, he tipped me backwards, catching my other nipple in his mouth. He sucked, gently biting until I felt my wetness dripping down my leg. I could feel him raging below, resting hard against my belly and teasing me about what was going to happen.

Sweat from the humidity and exertion was beading on our skin. Normally I would have felt so ashamed being naked and bound in daylight, but not with Virgil. I felt ... worshipped... and that made me feel sexier than I ever had before.

His hand ghosted around my body, squeezing my butt before dipping under. His fingers teased circles around my entrance.

"You ready?" the slight crack in his voice betraying the self control he was holding.

I opened my eyes to stare into his. "Fuck me, cowboy." I growled.

He tipped his head, like he would do if he was still wearing his hat, and replied in an over exaggerated Southern drawl, "I certainly will, Miss."

I wished he'd kept his hat on.

Next time.

He shifted his body so his cock rested between my thighs and sliding his length along my clit. The throbbing heat sending new waves of pleasure as I writhed under his control.  
I wriggled my hips, trying to get what I needed. He pulled back just enough to nestle his head at my entrance.

The anticipation was sending me into overdrive. He inched in, waiting for me to stretch and get used to the feeling of him inside before going in further, exquisitely slow. Only when he was balls deep did I let out the breath I'd been holding. The sensation of him filling me just felt so right.

I didn't get time to think on that for long before he pulled out to the tip again and the second time be plunged in wasn't so slow. He pushed in quickly, giving me a taste of the ride I was about the have.

His arms held me tight and sure, as his hips thrust against me time and again. Every time he entered, my inner walls shivered with pleasure. I desperately needed this and there was no-one better equipped. The sounds of our pants and groans echoed around the barn.

His lips worked their way to my neck, kissing and sucking the skin there. My head fell back, unable to keep myself together for much longer.

There wasn't one part of me he didn't touch. His hands were everywhere while mine were restrained above my head. He could do anything to me he wanted, and I wouldn't be able to stop him.

Not that I would have wanted to.

His cock swelled larger inside me as he headed towards his own release. I tasted the warm metallic hint of blood as I realized I'd been biting my lip, trying to hold on so we could come together.

As one hand moved from around my back to my clit I knew I wasn't going to be able to last much longer. He snaked between my thighs, rubbing my nub until I was right on the edge of falling.

"Come for me again, I want to feel you around me," he whispered. His eyes stared into mine with such intensity.

Between his fingers and his cock it was too much as my climax hit, shattering me into a million pieces. My skin tingled, and my body rippled with the waves of pleasure crashing through me.

The rainclouds burst outside. Pouring rain thundered down on the roof of the barn as the torrential downpour coated the land. 

Virgil came with a low moan as his cock twitched and throbbed inside me. The movement was a delicious sensation as I clenched around him, prolonging it as much as I could. I relished being in Virgil's hold, his body easily able to hold my weight against him. I wanted to wrap my arms around his shoulders and feel the strong muscles of his back. It would have to wait till the next time when my hands were free. At that moment I knew there HAD to be a next time and I was going to make sure of it.

My heart was still hammering in my chest as the waves of orgasm started to ease. The heat between us brought me back to reality as every part of him was felt on my skin. It took several deep breaths to stop my head from spinning and running away again. Virgil was struggling to maintain composure himself, laying breathless nips along my collarbone.

I was too exhausted and sated to move. I could happily stay wrapped like this forever, and with the rain pounding down outside, that was a real possibility for the moment. No-one would come looking for us in the barn, they would all just assume everyone was seeking shelter somewhere.

Vigil ran his hands over me one last time before he pulled out. I could feel him - slick with my juices - pressed against my leg as he continued to hold me close.

"It's raining," he said, only now just noticing.

"It's been raining for a while," I replied.

He shrugged and gave me a peck on the lips. "You distracted me," he grinned.

His hands trailed a line up my body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He made his way to my arms, finally reaching my hands. "You want me to untie you?"

"I'm not sure my legs will hold, but you can do anything you want with me." My comment elicited a laugh. His chocolate eyes locked with mine as the amusement turned to a blazing fire.

"Careful what you with for."

"I'm serious," I said truthfully.

"I could be some sort of mad deviant who likes it really rough, not just a bit kinky like this." He ran a hand up my forearm to the bindings.

"You don't scare me," I challenged. Even if Virgil did enjoy rough sex, I felt I could trust that he wouldn't hurt me. In fact ... it sounded quite intriguing.

He looked away from me for a moment, his fingers still playing with my tied hands, before he dragged his gaze back to me. I shivered under the intensity of the stare.

"There's a lot of things I would like to do to you," he said as if it were a warning. 

Perhaps it was. He was my boss's... boss's... grandson after all and THIS probably shouldn't have happened. But it was my summer of escape. The last one I would have before I needed to start making smarter decisions. If Virgil was my last huge mistake, I would gladly accept it.

I had to swallow and gain confidence before I replied. "Then do them."

"You don't know what you could be agreeing to."

"I don't care," I insisted, needing to speak loudly over the rain still beating down outside. "However, wherever and whenever you want."

"I'm not looking for a girlfriend. Life is ... complicated."

"I wasn't planning on being one." My words seemed to surprise him. The guy was hot and probably had a string of broken-hearted girls down every country road.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Do you think I would be tied up like an animal in a barn, naked and dripping wet, if I wasn't?"

He laughed again, letting out the breath he was holding with a deep, masculine chuckle. "Fair point. And you DO look fucking sexy tied up like that."

"So... what else have you got for me?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm just getting warmed up. We're gonna have so much fun you're going to forget how to walk." He grinned. "The question is, what have YOU got for ME?"

"Untie me and find out," I replied, trying not to squirm against the finger that had slid between my legs again.

Virgil pulled his finger out of me, popping it in his mouth, making a show of licking it clean with a proper cat's got the cream cocky grin. "Okay"

He reached up, fiddling with the ropes around my wrists until they loosened. He massaged my shoulders as my arms dropped, getting the blood to start circulating again.

Then he stood back, putting his arms out to his sides in silent challenge, waiting for me to back up my big words, and dropping to my knees I had every intention of doing just that.

His cock was well on it's way to fully hard again. I gripped the base and slowly pulled up, my hands gliding easily with my own juices still covering him.

I stroked up and down his shaft. Slowly at first, but fastening my pace the harder he grew. I leaned closer and flicked the head of his cock with my tongue, impressed at how quick he'd got there again. 

Just holding and touching him wasn't enough anymore. I slipped his cock into my mouth, licking and sucking. Taking as much as I could, my fist continuing to work what i couldn't fit.

Looking up, Virgil was watching me intently with a grin covering his face. I think half the fun was in the watching. He enjoyed having me on my knees, pleasuring him. He wasn't the only one.

His eyes flickered shut as his hands moved to the back of my head, holding me against him. "Christ, keep going. Just like that."

His words spurred me on. Moving my other hand to cup his balls and squeezing gently, I ran the tip of my nail along the skin just behind them. He twitched and hissed out in pleasure. I was tearing him apart, leaving him - literally - in the palm of my hands.

My cheeks hollowed with the effort of sucking him off. Fighting off the urge to gag, I couldn't show him any weakness, and had to return the favour an make him lose control the way he had done to me.

"Jeez," Virgil groaned. He gripped my hair as he tried to keep it all together.

One more long suck and squeeze and he was gone. I swallowed quickly, trying to take it all before I choked. The hand in my hair keeping my head still while he regained his composure.

He pulled out and helped me to my feet, barely able to hold off his look of satisfaction as his breathing returned to its normal rhythm.

"Well? Did I pass your test?" I laughed haughtily.

"The first one, oh yeah," Virgil said, cheeky grin with mischief flashing in his eyes. "I'm pretty sure I can think up some more, but next time will be harder."

"I think you were pretty hard that time."

"You know, this could turn out to be a VERY interesting summer after all."

His hat was the first thing he put back on. I watched as he pulled his jeans up over his butt, then shrugged on his shirt. He left the buttons open as he tipped his hat to me. "Unfortunately I'll have to go. Have a good afternoon, miss."

"You too, Virgil."

"And if you ever fancy sunbathing again, let me know. I'll bring my sketchbook," he said.

With a final tip of the hat, he stepped out into the rain and kept going until I could no longer see him in the downpour.

As I slipped back into my own clothes, I had to wonder whether I'd dreamed the entire encounter. If I hadn't felt so tender I might have thought none of it had actually happened.

It may not last for long, but this summer was definitely going to be a FUCKING good one.


End file.
